This Love Is Long Overdue
by Werehoturnot
Summary: My last year at Maxwell Boarding School was anything but normal. My sister and my best friend started to fall in love. I started to fall in love too. Only my story is a lot more complicated then theirs... Modern Day P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So it's been forever since I posted a story!! Sorry!! But anyway, this story, in a way, is based off my life. Sort of...it's complicated. But most of the characters are based off of my friends or family. PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know whether or not to keep the story going or not. Be honest, if you think it's shitty just say so!**

**P.S. This is a modern version of Pride and Prejudice. It does not follow the original story line (though I love it). I decided to change it up. Hopefully you'll start to see a few similarities between the original version and this story. But, for the most part, this will take on a life of it's own and I have a vague idea about how the story will progress. Thank you so much for reading! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Lab Partners

_Disregard the lies that he will tell _

_and what he's probably like 'cause_

_It's not hard his charm is gonna _

_Get him through the night_

_Rock & Roll: Eric Hutchinson _

* * *

"Jane! Have you seen my flats? The one's I got from that one store by that one place?"

"Hmmm....did you look under your bed?"

"Aha!"

Every year I can remember, the morning of orientation was the exact same. You see, me and my sister go to a boarding school in London, England. So, that means you move in one day before orientation, which everyone knows isn't enough time to unpack. So things are thrown everywhere! And, according to Jane, orientation is the most important day of the year, because thats when everyone sees what you look like after summer break. Which really _is_ true. Because the only reason anyone likes orientation is to check out whether the guy's have gotten hotter or not.

"Lizzy have you seen that one purple shirt? We got it at that one store over by that one coffee place?"

"Closet."

Jane and I are fraternal twins. So we pretty much know what the other is tying to say all the time. I hate being twins with Jane though. Jane; thin, tall, blond, big boobs, beautiful. Lizzy; brunette, curvy, small boobs, average. People always call me her little sister. It's like hello! Can't you see any resemblance at all? I mean we have the same...nose?

"Ladies! We have fresh meat this year!" Charlotte Lucas said jumping on her bed waving a sheet of paper full of names. Charlotte shares a room with Jane and I. We have all three been bunking together since we were ten.

"Okay, wait, do you want to know boys _and_ girls?" I rolled my eyes, grabbing the sheet. I scanned the paper:

**Bingly, Charles**

**Bingly, Caroline**

**Carly, Renda **

**Dean, Michael **

**Smith, Sunny **

"Ugh, thats it?" I tossed the paper to Jane.

"Who are the Bingly's?" Jane said, reading the list.

"Well apparently," Charlotte said, pulling up her jeans, "they're, like, really rich and they're parents sent them because there families best friends with the Darcys'."

"Will Darcy? Is Charlie an asshole too?" I said, searching for my phone.

"Whatever, you're just mad because you've liked him since he seventh grade and he's never asked you out." Jane said simply.

"Oh Jane, how'd you know? I burn, I pine, I perish for Will Darcy!" I said sarcastically.

"I'd do him," Charlotte said simply. All she can think about is sex these days. Ever since she "almost did it" last year with Matt Chester.

"Well who wouldn't," I grabbed my keys, "He's sexy as hell."

"So you do like him?" Jane said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Someone can be hot and a jackass Janey dear."

"Whatever you say...."

* * *

"And furthermore, there will be no horseplay in the dormitories. Lights will be out at 10:45 on week days. And on weekends lights out at 12:00. To go off campus you must have a signed permission slip."

Mr. Delegrassi was droning on. These were the same rules we heard every year. The best part of this lecture is when he makes the new kids stand up. It's classic. They get so embarrassed and awkwardly have to wave.

"Now, how about our new students stand up really fast so we can give them a quick hello?"

Yes! Okay, let's get a good look. Hmm...the kid sitting by Will must be Charlie. He's not bad. Oh, is that his sister? Damn, uptight much? You don't have to wear a bun that tight unless you're the lead in Swan Lake!

"Thank you, I know you will feel so very welcome at Maxwell Boarding School. Everyone is dismissed and may go find their course schedule."

I popped my gum and stood up, stretching.

"Finally, that only lasted an hour longer then it should have."

"Oh Lizzy," Jane said. Always a rule follower, she probably _enjoyed _that speech.

"Hey Charlotte, do you think we'll get Jane to break one rule this year?" I nudged Charlotte in the ribs.

"Pssh, we only try every year."

"Okay, maybe we can get her to not study for one test? Jane, there really is no better feeling then going into a test unprepared! Such a thrill!"

"Lizzy, I like following the rules thank you. And, no matter what you say, studying is a much better feeling then 'winging it'," she said with air quotes.

I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed her out the door. Our campus was simple. A courtyard in the middle, which also served as our lunch spot on those days when it _wasn't _raining. Around the courtyard were classrooms, and behind that were sport fields. Then, on a bit of a hill, were the dorms. Quite a walk actually.

"Okay, let's get our shit and get out of here. I want to go home and watch lifetime movies."

"Me too...actually..." Great. She's spotted a guy.

"I'll catch up with you ladies later," she said winking.

"Wait!" I yelled after her, "what about our lifetime movie marathon?" I turned around, looking for Jane. What the hell? No way! Is that her? Over there? _Flirting_ with Charlie Bingly? I turned around for like six seconds! I walked over closer and grabbed a magazine, pretending to casually read it while over hearing the conversation. God, this was boring. Are they talking about classes?

"Yeah, could you give me a tour of the campus?" I whipped my head up, anticipating her answer.

"Of course!"

"Jane!"

"Charlie!"

Apparently I wasn't the only one spying. I didn't even notice Will creeping over by the coffee cart. He looked like he was pissed. I looked over at him, glaring. My sister could hang out with his friend. He probably thought Charlie was to good for her or some shit. I mean, sure, I was a bit upset by this because now I have no one to hang out with, but now I completely support it!

"Dude, I'm giving you a tour." Will said walking towards us. Must. Not. Look. At. Sexy. Walk.

"Dude, not anymore." Charlie said, never taking his eyes off Jane.

"Lizzy you don't mind do you?" Jane said, Will looked over at me. I immediately got red.

I seriously have a problem with blushing!

"No, go ahead."

"You could hang out with Will if you want..." Charlie suggested. But, from the daggers Will was sending him I could tell that wasn't exactly on his agenda.

"Hell no," I said regaining composer, "I—have plans. Have fun!"

I turned around and walked off. God! Will is an asshole!! I glanced back at him. Nice, he had his arm around some chick.

* * *

It was my last class of the day...art. Finally, it's the only subject I enjoy and am good at. Earlier, in my last class, I found out my lab partner for the rest of the year is fucking Will Darcy. I almost had a shit fit. But, I decided to keep my composure.

"Everyone have a seat!" Ms. Stein was eccentric and I loved her. She had been my art teacher for four years. "This year is going to be full of fun surprises. You're going to broaden your horizons in art and in life!" After going through the same things that we go through every year, (paint brushes must be cleaned throughly!) the clock struck two forty five and I was out of there.

"Wait, Lizzy can I speak to you?" Ms. Stein said. Well shit.

"Yeah?"

"I noticed that last year you used up three sketch books."

"I like to doodle," I said shrugging.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that from five to six I go on a jog around the track. And if you want to use the easels in here your more then welcome!"

"Really? I definitely will take you up on that!"

"Sure! Anytime! I'll leave my door unlocked!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Stein."

I put my ipod on as loud as it would go, and made my way back to my dorm.

* * *

"A practice quiz! Just to see how much you remember!" Mr. Pitts does this every year. He's our science teacher and usually has no idea what's going on. He started passing them out. Will and I muttered something under our breath at the same time. We both looked at each other, then quickly away.

**Please Label the cell below and the function of each.**

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. I stared at my paper with wide eyes. Okay, don't panic. Let's just see what number two says.

**Please describe the difference between abiotic and biotic.**

Okay is he shitting me? I don't remember this stuff!!

Will wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to me.

_Please tell me you know some of this! _

_Do I look like I know what this is talking about. I've been staring at this same question for the past ten minutes. _

He wrote back,_ Aren't you supposed to be smart?_

_Hello! Jane is my sister! I've tricked her into doing my homework for the past five years. _

_We're screwed. _

_No you're screwed. Danny is sitting next to you. He's an idiot. Im sitting my Jessie. She's a genius! _

_Good luck with that. _

I looked over at Jessie who had already turned in her paper.

_Damn it! She was my only hope! _

Then, the bell rang. I looked up at Will who had a panicked expression on his face. I smiled, "Oh well," I said grabbing my backpack and walking towards Mr. Pitt's desk.

"How'd it go?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh, I think I did very well!"

"Great!" Okay, he didn't catch the sarcasm.

* * *

"Jane!" I had just walked in on the most horrific sight! Jane laying down. Charlie on top of her. MAKING OUT!

"Shit," Charlie said grabbing his shoes. "Sorry." He ran out the door.

"Jane? What's going on? Since when do you...make out?"

"Sorry, he seduces me or something." She looked like she went into some dream world. As if on cue, Charlotte walked in.

"Guys, did you know they have a yoga class? I think it'll be great for some 'new moves'," she said laughing at her own joke.

"Charlotte I just walked in on Jane and Charlie making out!" I blurted out.

"Jane!"

"I know!" I said in the same voice.

"It's about time. You've been having to live through Lizzy and my stories for far to long!"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to think about my sister under some guy. I shuddered at the thought. Then I started thinking about Will Darcy...

Woah now, why is my mind drifting towards him?! Oh God, this isn't good.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. That was it. I know! I know! Nothing to great. But I think I'll continue writing for a few more chapters and see if I get a good response. So great Lizzy/Darcy scenes coming up. Also, Caroline starts to come in the picture a bit more! **


	2. And The Role For The Jerk Goes To

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I appreciated them all! Im still not sure if I'm going to continue this story. But just review and give me your thoughts!! You don't even know how much I love listening to your opinions. **

**But I'd like to thank: Anne, ReaderOfTheClassics, darcyLoVesmarissa, BrokenFaerie16, Chrizel, and Sophie1670 for reviewing. You guys made my day! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2- And The Role For The Jerk Goes To...**

**There's something about you,**

**tears me inside out whenever you're around**

**There's something about you**

**Speeding thru my veins until we hit the ground**

**Mother We Just Can't Get Enough- New Radicals **

* * *

"Ew...is this dessert for real? This is supposed to be chocolate cake, not chocolate jello." I said, pushing my plate away.

"Mine looks fine," Charlotte said, investigating her cake.

"Jane, can I have yours?" I said looking over at her. Jane always gives me her dessert. Luckily, today was really sunny, so we got to eat outside at one of the picnic tables for lunch.

"Yeah, sure...go for it." She wasn't even looking at me. Then she said in a rush, "Guys, Charlie is coming over. Please don't embarrass me. God! Charlotte don't turn around to look at him. He'll know for sure that we are talking about him." Jane plastered a smile on her face, "Hey!"

"Hey, guys." He was followed by Will and Caroline, his sister. Lovely. He just sat down like he was a member of the group and wasn't on top of my sister a week ago.

"So you're Lizzy right? And Charlotte?" He said, unwrapping his burger.

"Yeah," we both said at the same time.

"Well I'm Charlie, this is my sister Caroline."

She looked over and sweetly fake smiled. "Hello," she then took a miniscule bit of her salad.

Charlotte and I exchanged a look.

There was an awkward silence. I can't deal with awkward silences.

"So Will, are you ready for the lab tomorrow?"

He looked up at me, "No, are you?"

"No."

He smiled, "I cant believe they partnered us up. It's obvious we are both challenged when it comes to science."

"I blame myself," I said, "I think Mr. Pitts is out to get me."

"Do you have a knack for pissing people off or something?" he asked.

"Something like that," I said smiling to myself. "By the way, how's Georgiana?"

Georgiana was Will's little sister. Honestly, she was like my little sister. She loved art and was in advanced art with me last year. When I wasn't hanging out with Jane or Charlotte, I was with her. She left the school to go live with her aunt for a while.

"You guy's talk all the time, you tell me."

"Actually yes we do. I was just trying to bring up conversation."

"You know Georgy?" Caroline piped up. I smiled and so did Will. Everyone knows she hates being called Georgy.

"Yeah."

"God, I just love her. We used to just be attached at the hip," by the time she said this I had a huge grin on my face. "She's just the best."

"Caroline, you've only hung out with Georgiana, like, five times." Charlie said.

"Oh don't be silly, I've hung out with her more then that."

"Actually Georgiana used to talk about you," I mentioned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're the Caroline she was talking about. I think she said something like,'I swear she's stalking me and I don't know whether or not to get a restraining order'."

Everyone started laughing. Even Jane smiled. Caroline glared at me, "Well I guess that you're the _Lizzy_ Will was talking about whenever he said, 'She's a complete freak who just draws all the time, and I would never date her even if she was the last person on the planet'.

Well _that _sobered everyone up. I whipped my head towards Will. I knew I was bright red. He was looking at Caroline with one of those why-would-you-say-that-out-loud? looks. He looked over at me and then immediately looked back down at his food.

"Caroline, way to take it to far," Charlie said shaking his head.

"You are the biggest bitch of all time. And if--" I cut Charlotte off. "Come on. Jane I'll see you at the dorm."

"No, I'm coming!" she said, grabbing her trash. "Sorry," she mumbled to Charlie.

Charlotte and Jane looped their arms through mine and we walked away from the table looking as if nothing had been said. I couldn't help but look back at Will, who was staring at me walk away. I really wanted to give him the finger.

* * *

The next morning I was really nervous to have to deal with Will in science. Of course today was lab day where you actually have to speak to your partner. I had all of Literature and Math to fully think about my plan. But, when I got to science I was still nervous. Why am I nervous? Shouldn't _he_ be nervous? I am just embarrassed. Im _definitely _embarrassed. _Shit_. There he is! I was hoping I'd get there first that way _he_ would have to awkwardly sit down next to me.

"Okay class, as you all know today is Lab Day. So come up here to get your materials and you may begin."

"I'll go get our shit," I mumbled.

I walked to the front of the classroom as slow as possible, and made sure to check and recheck I grabbed the right things. I walked back and lined up our stuff. I started to work, looking at the instructions in my workbook.

"Um, do you want me to help?" He asked uncomfortably.

"You can do whatever the hell you want."

"Okay, I take it your upset."

"About what?" I asked innocently.

He sighed and grabbed a flask, pouring a solution in it. Then just stood there awkwardly.

"You know, if you think I'm to big of a freak to be seen with, you can leave. You don't have to awkwardly stand there."

"Lizzy, I'm sorry."

"Hey, you can say whatever you want to say. It's not like we're friends. Hell, we're barely acquaintances."

"Okay--"

"Okay, so lets pretend it never happened," I turned towards him.

"Okay if that's what you want."

"Yep! That's exactly what I want." Then he looked at me. I mean looked at me. It's one of those moments where you think you should probably break the eye contact but you never do. It's just to intense. I felt like I should kiss him or something. I shifted my weight to my right foot and put my hand on the lab table. I needed something to support me. Will also put his hand on the table.

"How's it going over here?!" Mr. Pitts said cheerfully. Will blinked like he'd just woken up. I turned bright red.

"Fine," Will said, clearly pissed off for the interruption.

Mr. Pitts lowered his voice, "I noticed that the both of you didn't finish your quiz the other day. You know, it's okay to admit you need extra help."

"Oh, Will here needs _a lot _of extra help." I patted him on the shoulder.

"But Lizzy, you were just telling me you needed a tutor." He smiled over at me.

"Oh really? Jessie is available for tutoring! I'll sign you two up!"

We both got a panicked look on our face.

"Wait--" I started.

"I--" Will said.

"Great. Now we have to be tutored!" I glared at him.

"Sorry! I didn't think he'd actually make us sign up."

At the end of class we both went outside to check the tutoring schedule. Will and I were both signed up for Wednesday at 4:00.

"Shit," I said to myself.

"What? Can you not go that day?"

"No I can, it's just I use the art studio after school sometimes, and that takes off one day of the week I cant use it." I sighed and started to walk down the hall, fishing for my ipod in my backpack.

"Why are you so into art?" I heard someone say behind me. Okay, Will is following me down the hallway.

"I'm here on an art scholarship. Art is sort of my passion."

"What about Jane?"

"Academic scholarship."

"Oh." As we walked down the hall at least ten people said hello to Will, half of them were girls. I laughed to myself. Like I even had a chance with him.

"What?"

"Nothing, listen I'll talk to you later," I said, turning the corner and putting in my ear buds.

* * *

"You have to go to the dance! I'm going to make you."

"Charlotte, I don't have a date!" I was so sick of talking about this. The dance at the beginning of the year was always a dilemma. "Jane, usually you side with me on this type of stuff." I whined.

"Well, Charlie sort of asked me..."

"You have a date?"

"Well yeah...I mean we are just meeting there. Nothing official or anything."

I screamed into my pillow.

"Fine I'll go," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yes!" Charlotte said, jumping on my bed beside me. "Don't worry, I don't have a date either. Plus, it's not who you start your night with, it's who you end it with." She wagged her eyebrows.

"God, Charlotte you are so perverted!"

"Okay, so I'm a bit horny...all the time."

We all broke out in hysterics. "I'm not going dress shopping," I said finally.

"Of course you are! You are so going shopping tomorrow."

* * *

"Be honest, does this make me look fat?" Charlotte asked. We were dress shopping. It was hell. They'd tried on at least a dozen dresses. I already had mine picked out and paid for.

"No! Just get it! It looks good!"

"No, I think I should try on that other purple one..."

"That's it, I'm going to Starbucks. Do you guys want anything?"

I didn't wait for there reply. I was already out the door. I walked three blocks and turned on road with the weird statue. I don't actually know street names. I usually differentiate with weird statues or buildings. I yanked the door open. Yes! No line! Then, some guy line jumped me. I. Don't. Think. So.

I tapped him on the shoulder, "Uh, I was in line."

"Oh really?" He turned around. _Holy, shit_. He was hot. Hot in that I-don't-bathe-and-I-smoke-pot kind of way. Plus, there is just something about an english accent.

"Oh, well, it's fine." I said, blushing.

"No, no go ahead."

"Okay, thanks," I stepped in front of him and ordered my drink. I sat down started stirring my drink. Mystery Line Jumper sat at the table next to me, but we were facing each other. He smiled, "This is awkward."

"Yeah, just a bit."

"I planned it this way. It's not often that you meet a hot girl in Starbucks."

"Why do I have a feeling you practiced that line before you came over here?"

He laughed, "Maybe because I did."

"I thought so," I kept stirring my drink.

"So, what school do you go to?"

"Maxwell Boarding School," I replied, "You?"

"Oh, I go to a dodgy public school down the way. Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Lizzy. Lizzy Bennet."

"I'm George Wickham." Why did that name sound familiar?

"Well, George Wickham, I have to go. My friends are down the street trying on dresses for our dance." I rolled my eyes.

"Can I walk you?"

"Uh...yeah, let's go."

We turned the corner back to the dress shop when I collided with someone. "Oof."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Lizzy?"

I looked up. Will. Of course. It was those same green eyes and that same gorgeous hair.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Charlie we were--" then his expression changed. He noticed George. And he looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Oh, um...Will have you ever met George. He doesn't go to our school or anything. I just met him in Starbucks."

"Yeah. We know each other," he looked at me once more, then back at George. "I have to go."

"Oh, okay, well bye!" I yelled after him. That's embarrassing.

"What was_ that _all about?" I said turning to George.

"I have no idea." He said shrugging. "I have to go. It was nice to meet you."

"Wait," I grabbed his arm, "So this whole dance thing, it'd be a lot better if you came as my date."

"I don't know--"

"Be there at 8:30." I walked off towards the dress shop.

"Lizzy! Finally, okay, pink or purple? Be honest!" Charlotte lifted up two dresses.

"Purple."

"What's the matter?" Jane asked.

"Nothing." Except for I just ran into the guy I like with another guy who he apparently has some grudge against for something. I have no idea what. And I just invited him to my dance. Wonderful...


	3. Something Unexpected

Chapter 3-Something Unexpected

* * *

Oh baby I need you

To see me, the way I see you

Lovely, wide awake in

The middle of my dreams

Magic-Colbie Caillat

* * *

Reasons why I should have never let Charlotte and Jane talk me into going to the dance:

1. My date ditched me. Even though I didn't officially ask him. I just assumed he'd show up.

2. Will has been grinding with at least ten different girls. He hasn't even looked over at me.

3. Jane ditched us to hang out with Charlie.

4. Charlotte and I have been dancing together the whole time, and everyone else has a date.

5. Some random freshman tried to grind with me. Umm...no!

"Stop looking over there!" Charlotte said reprimanding me. God, why is Will dancing with her. She's such a slut. Her dress is hideous!

"It's just one of those things where you want to look away but you cant," I looked back over. God, he was whispering in her ear.

"Please stop! Lizzy you look hot! I bet he want's to come over and dance with you but thinks that you're out of his league." That whole part about me looking hot is actually _really_ true. Not to brag, but the dress looked great on me. Plus, I let Charlotte do my hair which is her specialty. She curled my hair and it was perfect loose curls. I did simple make up, and wore flats. No way in hell they were getting me in heels.

Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. Please be a hottie...I turned around and it was a freshman who was at least a foot shorter then me. Charlotte burst out in laughter.

"Get away from me perv," I pushed him so hard he fell right on the dance floor. I grabbed Charlotte's hand and we made our way to the sidelines of the dance floor.

"Oh God, are you alright?" Charlotte said, still laughing.

"I'm contaminated!" I started wiping off the back of my dress frantically. "That seriously scared me."

After our laughter died down, we stood there, looking at everyone dancing. "This blows," I said crossing my arms.

"God, and we look so hot! Guy's should be all over us!"

"Honey, look at all these whore's, if you want a guy all over you, hike your dress up about five inches."

She looked down at her dress, considering what I'd said.

"Charlotte," I said lightly punching her, "I was kidding!" I started laughing. Lord, that girl really _was_ horny.

Then, Jane came over in a rush. She was out of breath.

"Oh God, this is the best night of my life."

"I bet, we saw you getting it on with Charlie out there!" I said.

"Unlike some of us," Charlotte said under her breath. I elbowed her. "Ow," she said rubbing her ribs.

"Charlie seems really nice Jane. I like him actually." Charlie had been hanging out with us the past week. He was actually really sweet, and seemed completely infatuated with Jane.

"Oh you do?! Im so glad. I just wasn't sure what you two thought," she said hugging us both.

"Okay, enough hugging. You know I hate to be hugged unless it's a hot guy." I said smiling.

"Go find your man and leave us in our misery," Charlotte said, pushing her towards the dance floor. She gave us a quick wave before disappearing in the crowd.

"Man are our lives like death," I said.

"I know," Charlotte said quickly, almost as if she knew exactly what I was about to say.

"Oh this is just what we need," Charlotte said, throwing her arms up. A slow song.

"Quick, bathroom or 'fresh air'?" I turned towards her, panicked expression. There's nothing worse then awkwardly standing around while everyone else is making out during a slow song.

"Fresh air!" She grabbed me by the arm and we started heading for the door. As I was walking I made eye contact with Will. The kind where you feel as if your going in slow motion. He was standing on the edge of the dance floor with his hands in his pockets. Those same green eyes. That same ruffled hair. Is it bad that I just wanted to jump him? He took his hand out of his pocket and ran it thorough his hair. Leslie Peterson approached him and asked him to dance. He smiled at her and they walked to the dance floor. Could my life _be _any more depressing?

"Come _on_!" Charlotte yanked my arm harder.

* * *

Ten minutes later and Charlotte had ditched me. Matt Chester said one word to her and she was completely smitten.

"Charlotte, baby, how's it going? Want to come in with me and dance?" He had grabbed her hand.

She looked back at me, "See ya!" she walked back into the dance.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Great...now what? Should I go back to the dorm? I guess I should. I was in the midst of taking off my flats when I heard someone call my name.

"Lizzy," Will was walking towards me, one hand in his pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I just needed some fresh air."

"Oh yeah," awkward, "well...I'll you on Monday," I started heading towards my dorm. I started to think about the long walk I had and really wasn't in the mood.

"Wait!"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

He looked nervous. He just stood there, trying to form the right words.

"Out with it," I said, getting impatient.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to dance," he said it all in one breath.

"With you?" I asked, taken aback.

"Well I don't see anyone else around...so yeah," he gave me a small smile.

"Okay, I mean I guess," I walked over towards him.

"You don't have to," he said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and started walking back into the dance. He followed me in.

The DJ spoke up, "This is the last dance of the night ladies and gents, so let's make it a slow one."

I looked over at Will. I didn't sign up for a slow dance. I'll have to make awkward conversation for, like, three minutes.

He took my hand and we headed to the middle of the dance floor. Thank God Jane (or worse Charlotte!) wasn't around. They would be staring at us the whole time.

He put his hands on my hips and I put mine around his neck. Like I said earlier, I cant deal with awkward silences, "So, how'd you like the dance?"

"It was alright. Just like every dance."

"Yeah, I'm not really into dances. Jane and Charlotte had to drag me here."

He laughed, "Yeah, I saw that freshman try to get on you."

"Oh Jesus, you saw that? That kid was such a perv."

"I was laughing so hard. I'm not kidding, people thought I was going crazy."

"Shut up!"

We were silent for a second.

"So where is the lovely Caroline tonight? Why didn't she grace us with her presence?"

"She's sick, thank God."

"Jeez, I thought I hated her."

"You're not the only one, trust me."

"Charlie told me how she has a huge crush on you. I think you should go after it, your kids would be so cute!" I said sarcastically.

He pulled me closer, "That's so not funny."

I blushed. There's seriously something about those eyes....

"So where is your date?" he asked.

"Missing in action, actually."

"God, you didnt invite George did you?"

"Well, techinically..."

"And he just ditched you?! Typical. He's an asshole."

"What's the deal with you two? I mean--"

"Um...excuse me?" someone said in a pissy tone.

I looked behind me, it was Leslie Perterson again. "Do you mind? I'm Will's date."

He came with a date? And she just happens to be the bitchiest person of all time?

"Oh...uh..." This was awkward.

"Aw...you thought Will Darcy actually wanted to dance with _you_? That is so cute!"

I immediately stepped away from Will.

"No, Lizzy--"

I cut him off, "Dont worry Leslie, he's all yours. You two are a match made in heaven." I gave him one last look.

I walked calmly off the dance floor, but once I hit the door I went into a jog. I have to get out of here.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Oh, my God. Is he running after me?

"Stop," he grabbed my arm and I pulled away.

"So what? Did your friends bet you to dance with me? Is that what this was all about?" I had never been more pissed.

"You have to let me explain!"

"Fuck no! You are such an asshole! I cant even believe I fell for that 'I want to dance with you line'."

"You don't get it at all." He glared at me.

"Excuse me? Are you mad at me? I'm the one who's allowed to me mad! Not you!" I poked him hard in the chest.

"Lizzy, I wanted to dance with you. No one made me."

"What?" I said looking at him confused.

"I wanted to dance with you." He made hand motions like I was a five year old.

"Oh, well..." I didn't know what to say. Was he lying?

He just smiled, "I'll see you on Monday." He started walking backwards, "By the way, you looked really hot tonight." He turned around and jogged back up the path.

I stood there in awe for ten whole minutes. Holy Mother of God! Will Darcy wanted to dance with me. Will Darcy, one of the most popular and chased after guys in the entire school.

I don't think I've smiled so hard in my entire life.

* * *

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" My mom was calling to check on Jane and I. She did this as a weekly ritual. Usually I didn't pick up. But, I was in an exceptionally good mood that morning.

"I'm great. My girls and I just put on this great luncheon the other day. Oh it was beautiful." My mom was a member of some community with a bunch of old ladies who put on meaningless parties.

"That's great mom, listen I have to go--"

"What? We've only spoken for thirty seconds." Exactly...

"But--"

"Tell me dear, have your boobs grown in any?" This is exactly why I don't pick up the phone.

"No mom, I'm still a solid 32 B."

"Dear, you know you should really get a water bra or something--"

"Oh mom," I took a wrapper off of a peppermint and crinkled it into the phone. "We—cutting--out--bye--" I pressed the end button.

"You really shouldn't do that," Jane said, always the responsible one.

"Sorry, but she was going in boob territory," I shuddered.

Charlotte then came bursting into the room, "Hello ladies!"

"Charlotte are you just now getting in?!" Jane shrieked.

"Yes," she flopped on her bed, "yes I am."

"You didn't...um, like, have sex...with Matt Chester right?" I didn't know exactly how to word it.

She sat up quickly, "God no! But, I did meet my soul mate."

"I hardly think Matt Chester is your soul mate," I scoffed.

"No, who cares about him. I'm talking about Colins."

"Colins? You mean that kid who goes around refusing to tell people his first name?"

"Yes," she said like she was imagining him all over again.

"God Charlotte! He's captain of the science club!"

"Charlotte he is a bit...odd," Jane added. A bit? He always looks like he's sweating. He doesn't tell people his first name. He has this odd habit of seeing how high he can through his pencil in the air. He wears a pocket protector for God sakes!

"But he's a great kisser," she flopped back down on her bed.

"What? You made out with Collins? What happened to Matt?"

"Well, Matt and I were having a great time. I mean _great._ So we are grinding like no other, then all the sudden I really had to pee. So I told him I'd be right back, but then I ran into Collins. And for some reason he just turned me on. So I grabbed him, pulled him into a stall in the bathroom, and we started to make out--"

I interrupted, "Aw, his first kiss!"

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, then we went back to his dorm. He has a single. And we made out then we fell asleep."

"Are you kidding? That's so disgusting!" I said, wide eyed.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Jane said, making gagging noises.

"Sorry ladies, but I think Im in love."

Jane and I exchanged a glance. I'm really hoping this is just a phase.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! PLEASE! PLEASE! Keep them coming. They really are what inspire me to keep writing a story!**


	4. I Never Promised Not To Meddle

**Authors Note: Merry Christmas!! Is it just me or did Christmas this year suck? I know mine did! Everyone in my family are assholes! Excluding my immediate family. There's nothing worse then having to spend the holidays with crazy family. Anyway, this is all I did all day. So enjoy!! **

**P.S. My song lyrics that I picked out by Katy Perry...I dont know if I'm the only one who saw that music video? But it's so sad. Like I was balling at the end. Watch it...you'll become addicted. It has the Notebook feel so of course I was into because I love the Notebook. Haha!**

* * *

Chapter 4- I Never Promised Not To Meddle

Oh won't you walk through

And bust in the door

And take me away

Oh no more mistakes

Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...

Thinking of You-Katy Perry

* * *

It was official. Charlotte and Collins were a couple. Everyone knew. I'm not kidding, Collins declared his love for her one day at lunch...in front of the entire school. To any normal human being, this would be the first sign that the guy is crazy. But, Charlotte was completely "in love" with him. It was disgusting really. She wanted to have in depth conversations of them making out. That's where I draw the line! Jane, of course, was still with Charlie, never wanting to go into detail about there relationship. But everyone knew that he was completely in love with her. And I knew she was completely in love with him. As for Will and I? Well, I'm not exactly sure what we are. Everything just kind of went back to normal. Does he like me? Is he trying to play it cool? Maybe his friends talked him out of liking me? He _is _friends with Jamie...jeez, that guy's a total douche.

Will elbowed me.

"Ms. Bennet? Do you know the answer?" Mr. Pitts asked. Oh lovely, I've been in dream world while everyone else has been waiting on me to answer a question.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Uh...about that..."

"Yes?"

"Well, the truth is...my dog ate it?"

Everyone started laughing. "Well, it's a good thing you and Will have tutoring after school."

"You know," Will said, leaning over to whisper in my ear, "you're really starting to make us look bad."

"Us?" I whispered back.

"You're my lab partner. I think he's starting to look at us as one person. So if you don't know the answer then _I_ don't know it."

I turned my head towards him, "Well, did you know the answer?"

"Of course not," he said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Typical."

The bell rang. I stood up gathering my stuff. "Ill see you at four?" he asked, handing me one of my books.

"Yeah, yeah."

I'm totally looking forward to it, but I'm never going to admit that out loud.

* * *

Chemical equations=death.

I'm not kidding. We've been doing to same problem for the entire session.

"No, Will, that's glucose. You need the one for photosynthesis. You see, they're flipped." She started scratching on his paper furiously. Jessie was actually a very good tutor. She was quiet, but she was very patient with us.

"They're flipped! Why the hell are they flipped?" I started clicking my pen.

"Lizzy—stop clicking your pen!" he said, glaring at me.

"Sorry, asshole." God, chill out.

He sighed, "Sorry, I just hate being bad at something."

"I noticed," I said under my breath.

"Okay," Jessie said, looking nervous. "Why don't we pick up tomorrow? You two have done enough today."

I grabbed my book and notebook. "Okay, this is good, I have ten minutes to get something from the cafeteria. If I take the south hall, run through courtyard, take the east doors, I should make it there on time. I hate eating out of the vending machines." I said, mapping out my plan of action.

Food=life.

"Wait for me!" Will said fumbling to grab all his stuff.

"Hurry up!" I started running. Luckily I don't run like an idiot. Unlike Jane who is very self conscience about her run. We ran down the south hall and made our way towards the courtyard. Yes! We are going to make it. Will yanked open the door to the cafeteria. One minute left to spare.

We were breathing hard, "We made it!" I hugged him. I don't know what possessed me to do that. Was it my lack of food? Im guessing. Did I enjoy it? Oh yes.

"Sorry," I said, backing up. He smiled at me. One of those you-know-that-you've-pictured-me-naked smiles. I punched him.

I grabbed a sandwich and some chips. Will got the same thing. We paid for our food, Will getting a free cookie from the cook because she thinks he's hot. So unfair.

We turned around to go back outside. He handed me cookie, "I know how much you like dessert."

Awwww! He knows I like dessert.

"Thanks," I said snatching it out of his hand. Okay, do I go back to my room to eat? Do we sit down?

"I have to go get a head start on a paper," he said. Oh, right.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, are you going back to your room? We could walk together." He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure," I replied, casually of course.

We started to walk up the pathway leading to the dorms, making meaningless chatter. Was this awkward? No, it didn't feel awkward. I thought it would be. Then again, I think a lot of things are awkward. God, stop checking him out! Seriously, cant he put on a parka or something? Anything to hide that sexy body of his. And do his jeans have to be that hot? I have a thing about guys in jeans. If their jeans are ugly, then it's a huge turn off. But, surprise surprise, his jeans are perfect. Stop wanting to jump him. Stop wanting to jump him. Stop wanting to jump him. Stop wanting to--

"Okay, well I guess this is where we part ways." Damn, we were already to the dorms. This is where the path separates and the right leads you to the girls dorms and the left leads you the guys dorms.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I started to walk down the right path, and Will started to walk down the left.

"Hey Lizzy?"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "nothing, I'll see you." he started jogging towards his dorm.

Okay...

* * *

"Well you know how I don't like to get involved...but HOW ARE YOU STILL DATING HIM CHARLOTTE?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BETTER JUDGEMENT!" I was flailing my arms in every direction. I talked Jane into helping me talk some reason into Charlotte. Of course she didn't want to, and she's hardly helping, but I needed her support.

"What are you trying to say?" she snapped.

"You know what Jane and I are trying to say," I said calmly.

"You mean what _you're_ trying to say. You probably dragged her here!"

"Oh please," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. We were all sitting in a triangle on the floor.

"No Lizzy, you are always trying to meddle," she stood up. "And I'm tired of it! I love Collins. No matter how weird you think he is! And if you think that you're going to persuade me to break up with him, you're crazy!"

"You've only known him for a few weeks! How can you be in love with him?" I yelled.

She yanked open the door and started to march down the hallway. I raced to the door, "You'll be back when you find out what a big freak he is!" I yelled down the hallway. "Charlotte? Charlotte?! CHARLOTTE!!!" Ugh. I slammed our door.

"Can you believe her?" I yelled at Jane. "She has some nerve!"

"Lizzy! I cant believe you got me involved in that!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry we were trying to help a friend!" I punched my pillow.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Jane asked.

"No, she'll probably sneak into _Collins_ room. God, that's revolting."

"Maybe Collins is really nice and we--"

"Don't even say that we should give him a chance." I said holding my hand up.

* * *

"Then she walked out! I mean just stormed right out!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be holding the breakables..." Will said, taking the test tube I was holding. Today was lab day and I was still upset about Charlotte. It was our first real fight. I, of course, had to reenact the whole thing for Will who kept asking what was bothering me. I bet he's regretting pestering me about it now!

"Ugh! I was so pissed!" I poured some liquid into another test tube.

"Um...you were only supposed to fill that half way," he grabbed the solution out of my hand. The test tube was now over flowing with liquid.

I sighed, "Sorry," I started wiping up the mess.

"It's okay," he smiled.

"But," I continued on, "how is she not getting caught! I mean she is sleeping in his room every night! Shouldn't the RA be doing something?"

"Well actually, Collins lives on the same floor as me. Our RA is high half the time. He has no idea what's going on. He doesn't even check on us."

"Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Will?" I said, turning towards him.

He looked nervous, "Yeah?"

"I need you to sneak me into your dorm. I have to talk to Charlotte."

"Cant you just see her at lunch?" he asked.

"No! She goes to Collins room for lunch."

He looked at me, "Fine."

"Aw, Will! You know I love you right?"

"I know, I know," he went back to the experiment.

* * *

"You do know that you didn't have to wear all black right? Considering it's still light out?"

Will and I met outside of the girl dorms. "Well I wanted to blend in with my surroundings. I mean it's not going to be hard sneaking in. It's going to be hard sneaking out after visiting hours."

He rolled his eyes. "You need help."

"Ah! I take offense to that!" I mean I did wear my v-neck black shirt. He should be happy about that! We started walking towards the guys dorms.

"Let's go over the plan again," I said, we were almost to the entrance.

"We go up to my room, wait for Charlotte to walk into Collins room. Then I'm going to, unfortunately, go down to Collins room and ask him to help me with my homework. You are then going to sneak into his room." he said.

"Exactly!"

We walked up the stairs until we got to his hallway. He knocked three times on his door until Charlie finally answered.

"Jesus Will, did you forget your key again?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"I didn't know you were having company," Charlie said wagging his eye brows.

Will punched him. "Ow, God I was kidding."

I walked into there room and looked around. It was smaller then my room. They hadn't decorated much. Just a few posters. Clothes were hanging everywhere. Will quickly picked up a few stay boxers and threw them in the corner. Charlie was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine.

"So, should we start keeping watch?" Will asked, uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'll start." I walked over towards the door and opened it only a crack. I then got down and laid on my stomach peeking out the crack. Will laughed. "You really are on a mission aren't you?"

"I'm dressed in all black aren't I?"

Little did I know that Charlotte decided to sleep in her own bed that night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the random Lizzy/Darcy scenes. Something just came over me and I was like I want some Lizzy/Darcy!! Haha! **


	5. I Can't Take My Mind Off Of You

**A/N: Just wanted to say to please REVIEW!! Sorry all my chapters are so short. I just kind of realized it. Ha! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5- I Can't Take My Mind Off Of You

Tell me your troubles and doubts

Giving me everything inside and out and

Love's strange so real in the dark

Think of the tender things that we were working on

Don't You (Forget About Me)- Simple Minds

* * *

God, who forgot to shut the blinds? The sun is creeping in and shining directly in my face. Ugh! Wait, this room doesn't smell like mine. It smells like old socks. What's Charlotte been doing? I tried to turn around, and thats when I realized I wasn't alone in the bed. I opened my eyes....Will? Oh, my God. I slowly looked under neath the covers, we were both fully clothed thank the Lord. How did we get in this scenario? My back was facing his chest and he had one arm around me. Were we spooning?! Practically, except our legs were all tangled together. Oh! I remember now. We had switched off looking for Charlotte for a few hours. Then, we realized she must have gone back to my dorm. So instead of sneaking out, I was going to sleep on the bed and he was supposed to be on the _floor. _I guess he got uncomfortable?

"Lizzy?" I almost jumped out of the bed. He slowly untangled out feet and removed his arm that was draped across my stomach.

"Yeah?" Sound casual....

"What time is it?" he asked, stretching. He shirt lifted up a few inches. Do _not_ look...damn, I looked.

"I don't know, where's your alarm clock?"

"Is it not on the nightstand?" He leaned across me and started to search around on the floor.

"Found it....okay, we have officially missed our first four classes. It's 12:00." He threw the clock on the floor and crawled off the bed.

"Sweet," I said, sitting up. I didn't even want to know how my hair looked.

He started laughing. "You have a pillow imprint on the side of your face." He walked a few steps and lightly touched my face, like it was no big deal. Like his hand on my face didn't make me suddenly stop breathing for a good five seconds."

He dropped his hand, "So do you want to go to lunch?"

I stood up, "Yeah, I'm going to go to my dorm and change though."

"Oh, well do you want me to come with you?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Not like that. I obviously meant wait outside the door and then we could walk together."

"I knew what you meant, come on."

"Just let me brush my teeth," he said jogging down the hall to the bathroom.

I leaned against the wall outside the bathroom. So, this has been the best morning of my life. Except the morning that I found I got into boarding school. Not much can top that. Especially with the kind of family I have.

"Ready?" he asked.

I pushed myself away from the wall and we headed for the stairs.

"So was the floor to uncomfortable last night?" I asked, "or am I just that irresistible?" I looked over at him with a cocky smile.

He looked over at me with serious eyes, "You're just that irresistible."

I was taken aback....but I smiled to myself all throughout lunch.

* * *

"Lizzy!" I was on my way to History when Jane yanked me over in a corner by my elbow.

"Ow, God Jane. I think that might bruise." I said, inspecting my arm.

"Shut up, where the hell were you last night? I was up half the night worring. Charlotte was about to call the police." Woah...she was pissed.

"Well, I was in Will's room."

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Not like _that_, I was waiting on Charlotte but she never showed. Then we ended up falling asleep."

"Well next time a phone call would be nice," she snapped.

"I'm sorry, but Jane...I think Will likes me...maybe."

"What?" she went straight into sister mode, "how do you know?"

"I dont know, you know how I can be delirious. I got to go."

Of course, just as I turned around Charlotte was rushing over to us.

"Where were you last night?" she practically yelled.

"Calm down--"

"I almost called the police Lizzy! The police! I was worried sick. You had Jane practically in tears. I was pacing the entire night. Do you see my hair? It's in a ponytail! Do I ever put my hair in a ponytail? NO! But I didn't have time to fix it because I was wondering where in the hell you were!"

"Well excuse me, but I was staking out in Will's room trying to find you so we could talk!"

"Oh, why? I went home last night," she said, calming down.

"No shit, I fell asleep because you never showed." I said, glaring at her.

"Well, I'm not staying with Collins anymore," she said, crossing her arms.

"Fine by me."

"Great."

"Perfect."

"Fabulous."

"Wonderful"

"Marvelous."

"I'm sorry!" I spit out.

"You are? God! I am too! It's been terrible not talking to you." she said, happy not to be the first one to have to say it.

"Same! I've been depressed all week!"

"Me too!" she said hugging me.

"Finally!" Jane said throwing her arms up. "I have to get to class. You guys know that we are ten minutes late?"

With that, we all sprinted towards our next class. Well, they sprinted. I took a leisurely walk around campus, then made it to class with only fifteen minutes left.

* * *

I have been going to the art studio every day after school. Except for weekends and Wednesdays, when I have to go to tutoring. Art is my way of getting away. Away from school, my friends, drama. All of it. I switched the song on my ipod. I already knew it was going to take a long shower to get all of the paint off of me. It was all over my hands and arms. My jeans were completely ruined. I itched my cheek with the back of my hand. Shit. I now have paint on my cheek. A strand of hair started to fall in my eyes. My hair never fully stays in a bun. I carefully placed it behind my ear. There's nothing worse then paint in your hair.

I tapped my chin with the end of my paint brush. What was I exactly trying to make. It was definitely abstract...but in a good way. I liked it. Blue was my theme. I mixed a darker blue on my pallet, then made a few broad strokes. Now that Charlotte and I were back on good terms, I noticed how much better my work was. I mean, last week I was--

I was interrupted by Will who had just tapped me on the shoulder. I screamed before I turned around to see who it was.

"WILL!" I started punching him. "What the hell?!"

He was laughing his head tilted towards the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in."

I dangled my ipod in front of him. "You should know by now that usually always have my ipod turned on full blast."

He sobered up, "Sorry," then my painting caught his eye.

"Lizzy did you paint this?" He said, trying to step around me to get a better look.

I jumped in front of him. "You cant see it until it is fully complete! Turn around!" I pushed him around. I quickly turned the easle. "Okay, you can turn back around."

He turned around, "Lizzy, you're really good."

"I'm alright," I said shrugging.

"More like amazing."

I smiled, then blushed. "What are you doing here?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"I just came by, I remembered you said you come here after school."

I went over to the counter with the sink to wash my hands. Well, _try_ to wash them at least. "Oh, okay, well I was just about to head out. I'm going to dinner. Do you want to walk together?" I turned around and he was standing there. A little too close (not that I mind of course). He looked at me.

"I really wanted to kiss you since seventh grade. Did you know that?" He took a step forward. I took a step back, running into the counter.

"I—uh—what?" I was confused.

"Just don't hit me," he said laughing. And then he put one hand on my cheek. And then he kissed me. And it kind of took me by surprise, even though he'd given me full warning. But, then I kissed him back. Now, I really want to say that Caroline Bingly didn't walk in. I really want to, but she did.

"I knew it!" she shrieked. Will and I quickly broke apart. "I knew you liked her! You just didn't want me to find out, so you said all that stuff about her to try and throw me off!" She was standing with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at Will.

"Caroline--"

"No! Never speak to me again Willam!"

"Well if that's what you really want--"

"And as for you," she said pointing at me, "be ready. Because revenge is sweet."

I probably would've replied if I wasn't still in dream land from that kiss.

She marched out in her four inch heels. Who wears four inch heels to school?

"Why was she in the art department?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he said smiling, "but who cares." Then he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me again, and I no longer cared either.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review! I need the feedback.


End file.
